Blaise Zabini and the Romantic Gesture
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Blaise tries to explain to Hermione his romantic gesture. Pure Fluff. Oneshot. Response to the Twins Exchange Monthly Challenge for February!


I do not own Harry Potter. This is for the Twins Exchange. Enjoy :D Happy Valentines everyone!

* * *

Twin Exchange February Challenge

Prompt: Amormentia, Serenade, Handkerchief

**Pairing**: Blaise/ Hermione.

**Quote:** "I ran out of time" "How am I supposed to explain this?" "Well, I never thought to put that there…"

**Theme:** Valentine's Day

P.S. This was my first Challenge so I tried to fit a lot of it in :D

** ** ** ** ** **

How am I supposed to explain this?

Blaise Zabini had always prided himself for being the epitome of the 'three 'P's' as he liked to put it: Punctual, Practical, and professional. He made sure that he lived by his three P's in every sense of the word-whether it is with School, Friends, Business, Etc… it didn't matter. Ever since he had come up with the three P's he'd never failed to perform them to the letter…that was, until five minutes ago... He knew his actions cost him his potions grade, the respect of Severus Snape, and maybe even his relationship with Hermione Granger.

On the bright side, he was sure all of the Griffindors were scared of him now.

Walking down the corridor he followed the sounds of her muffled sniffles and the familiar clicks of her shoes. He continued to walk at a brisk pace, unwilling to run down the corridor, feeling that one infraction to his code didn't mean he had to give it up completely. Finally catching up to Hermione, he grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. He should have expected it, should have been ready for it… but seeing her like this, being the _reason _she was like this, forced every rational thought out of his head, and let every self-depreciating and guilt ridden thoughts in.

Grabbing his embroidered handkerchief out of his pocket, he lifted it to her face and tenderly wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Not knowing the diplomatic or even right thing to say, he took a chance and went for the truth.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much this assignment meant to you, but…I ran out of time." Confused by his words, she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, urging him to continue. "I know it may seem silly or even downright ridiculous, but, I was so caught up in making the amormentia with you for the last week for potions that I forgot it was Valentine's Day. And I know that's no excuse or anything, but I wanted it to be special for us and I knew that it was either continuing with the assignment and missing today…or…what I did." Taking a deep breath he continued.

"I know it seems silly but it's our _first_ Valentines together and I wanted us to actually remember it and take part in it, not sweating over a stupid potion and completely disregarding it! So…that's why, I was_ not_ however trying to be completely 'mental' as you put it, but it was rather a…romantic gesture…yes! It was a romantic gesture."

Finished talking he looked at her and waited for her to say something-**anything**. Instead of slapping him like he was expecting her to, she seemed to nod to herself before voicing her thoughts. "I…don't know whether to be completely blown away by your 'romantic gesture' or stunned that, in the middle of brewing such a highly volatile potion such as amormentia, you actually picked up the cauldron and threw it across the room, all the while yelling like some crazed rampaging troll!" Crossing her arms she continued "But even though it was rather frightening to say the least, and that we are both getting our first T's in our Hogwarts careers…I can honestly say that you going mental on me in the middle of potions class was…" he held his breath, hoping she _wasn'_t about to say he was a complete dunderhead and that she was leaving him for someone smarter like Weasley.

"…The most romantic thing you have ever done for me, and that includes the time when you serenaded me our song! _I love you_!" Pulling her wand out from between her cleavage she put up a quick privacy spell. "Well I never thought to put that there." He wasn't at all sad when she decided to kiss the smirk off his face.

Blaise wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that their first I love you came from him being a complete mental case and ruining their perfect records, or the fact that he was snogging Hermione Granger in the middle of the corridor instead of hurrying to his charms class, which, he happily realized, was in no way Punctual, Practical, or Professional.

_FIN_

* * *

Reviews=Love


End file.
